During the last year, several scientists and scientific groups visited the resource. Among the visitors were: Food and Drug Administration Chinese delegation Food and Drug Administration Saudia Arabian delegation Professor A. Benninghoven, University of Munster, Germany Professor Antonio Ferrer Carriera, University of Aveiro, Portugal Professor Alan Marshall, Florida State University and National Magnet Laboratory -Tallahassee Professor Robert Murphy of the National Jewish Hospital - Denver